Lines overlap
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: There is a line that shouldn't ever be crossed between a student and her professor. But who really cares about them anymore? Rated M for a very good reason.


**Summary: One student and one teacher cross the boundaries into the unknown without a care in the world.**

**I've been meaning to post this for over a month now, and now I finally have :D. I was actually embarrassed/nervous to post something like this a while ago, but since my other two stories, 'flesh' and 'me and you' turned out okay and people seemed to like them, I thought why not? I also realised I want people to like my writing; which I hope you do.**

**And thanks to those who leave a review.**

His eyes, those wicked blue eyes watch me as I strut past his desk. His thin framed glasses get pushed up his nose and I have hard time ignoring the way his eyes roam over me as he does it. Trying to use his hand as a cover up for his leering. My heart thumps in my chest. I walk up the isle to my desk near the window. Fang is there, as is Vanille and Snow. Serah and Hope aren't in this class, thank God. "Light where you been? Been missing ya for the last week." I smile, drop my bag on my table and sit down. I look to my right, Fang is sitting there, Snow's behind me and Vanille's next to Fang.

"I've been ill." Fang scoffs at me. She then flicks her eyes down to Noctis then back to me. I try and not blush, but this is embarrassing and kind of odd for her to suggest that on the first place. I look into my bag and get out my pen and notebook. Sticking the tip of the pen in my mouth, I begin nibbling on it, hoping it'll distract me from Fang's obvious eyes on me.

I don't manage for very long.

"Of _course_ you have, and _I'm_ an alien from another planet." I smile at her, she winks. When Noctis gets up from his desk my eyes are glued to him. I hear Fang chuckle but I ignore her and focus on him, the sound of his voice, the way he moves around the room. Even though his eyes only land on me every so often as he talks, I can't help but feel a rush when they do, straight through me to my core. His eyes shine then he pushes his glasses up and continues his speech. I try to take notes, but it is alot harder to do than it should be.

I flinch when someone taps me on the shoulder, then a crinkled up lined piece of paper slides onto my desk. I unfold it and inwardly groan, but I do roll my eyes.

_You and me are talking later, and you are gonna tell me where you've been. Because our Professor was also off for few days. He said something about a 'much needed break' ;).-Fang_

I screw it up and shove it in my pocket before anyone else can see it. I guess that's it, I'm gonna have to come clean. And to Fang of all people. I did not see this coming. I scribble down my answer on a bit of a paper and put it on her desk; she reads it quickly then puts it in her bag instead of her pocket so no one can read it just like I did.

All too soon the bell rings and we pack away. I'm passing his desk when he calls out to me. "Miss Farron a word?" I nod and lean against his desk until the class have filed out. Fang winks at me and gives me a thumbs up before leaving the room arm in arm with Vanille, who also smiles at me.

I pull my bag off my shoulder and drop it to the floor by his desk. "Lightning" He smirks and comes to stand in front of me. He hoists me up on the desk, my legs automatically wrap around his waist. "I missed you." He mumbles before kissing me softly, lips lingering more than they should in a public place like this. He's smiling when he pulls away, eyes glimmering as dark as the night.

"But I saw you yesterday." I reply cheekily with a grin. He chuckles and touches my cheek. The touch of his fingers, so gentle and caring, it almost makes me believes that he could love me like I love him. But when he lets go, it's cold and devoid of his natural warmth and I immediately know that just isn't possible. He could never. I scoff internally. The closest we'll ever get to love is ecstasy.

I kiss his nose; Noctis grins and straightens his glasses for the hundredth time this morning. I grin "You look so sexy with those on babe."

"Glad you like them." He kisses my cheek and his hands run over my thighs, reaching the very hem of my skirt before dropping back down to my knee. He does this several times, not going any higher than my skirt. I groan. "Now you better go, time for your next lesson. Stay here any longer and you'll be late." I nod with difficulty and unwrap my legs from around his waist. He steps back slowly and I drop back to the floor. His hands go to my waist and he squeezes, rubbing his thumbs in circles. I hold back any noise that wants to escape and just stick to smiling at him. "Now get going." I nod. He hands me my bag and I take it from him.

The hallways are now empty, only the sound of my shoes echoing. I go to my locker and get out my biology book; I'll need it in a few minutes. I also put my bag in the locker and close it, locking it then turning around to face a very smug looking Fang. "Hi."

"What do you want?"

"You're gonna tell me what the hell is up between you and Professor Caelum." A thought flashes across her face for a second. "Scratch that, I think I have an idea of what _goes up_." She chuckles to herself, I raise an eyebrow. "What, he was eye fucking you when you walked into his room." I shrug and walk away. "Oi, where do you think you're going?"

"Biology. Where you should be." She laughs and grabs my wrist before I can take another step.

"Nuh uh; you and me need to talk sunshine." Her face is placid; the only emotions evident are the concern and worry showing in her eyes. Okay there may be alot of curiosity there aswell. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Fine." She grins like a child that's been given a sweet and pulls me out of school to the park down the road.

I gulp in air and collapse onto a swing, Fang laughs. She knows that I hate exercise. "You feelin' alright down there?" The laugh tinkering in her voice.

"Fine, how about you?" She nods and sits down on the swing next to me, kicking her feet out, rocking the seat and moving her forward.

Okay, time to bite the bullet, well lance in Fang's case. The woman has a crazy obsession with them.

"Isn't there something you wanted to talk about?" She kicks her legs out stronger and sends herself even higher, nearly reaching the bar above.

"Are you fucking him?" I look down at the ground, watching my own feet kicks up the bark that's spread around. It flies in all directions, covering the end of my sneaker in soil. "Well are you?" She asks me again. She jumps off the swing, landing smoothly then turns to faces me.

I nod faintly. She chuckles and sits down on the ground in front of me, touching my chin with her hand to make me look at her. "Is he making you do it?" I shake my head. "You sure?"

"I'm positive, he wouldn't do that." She doesn't look too convinced, and there's still concern in her eyes but she's a good enough friend at the moment to not question whether I want to have sex with him or not. Even though he most certainly not forcing me to do it with him, if I'm completely honest I'm the one that goes to him most of the time. He can't very well come to my house, that would be stupid, so I go to his, or some stupid fancy hotel that he pays for, for the night. I'm surprised my parents haven't questioned me yet about it. Or my sister, Fal'cie know that she's a curious little thing, wants to know every factoid about my life. Mainly my love life, if I have one that is.

"As long as he's not forcing you to do it, I guess that's fine. But there is one thing I'm dying to know." I raise an eyebrow inquisitively. "How long has it been going on for?" I grin.

"Not very long."

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific there sunshine."

"Few months." She chuckles.

"Okay fine, a few months then, give or take a couple of weeks." She laughs and scratches the back of neck.

"Damn girl. And I only figured it out not even a week ago." She seems strangely proud of me. Well I guess it's better than being shouted at that it's wrong and losing a friend. Anything is better than that, and I'm so happy that that didn't happen.

"Don't you think we should get back to school?" She chuckles.

"Nope. How about you?" I smile and shake my head.

"Let's go, you're parent will be pissed at you otherwise, and I'd hate for you to get grounded sunshine. Especially since I've just found out your juicy secret." She grabs my hand once I've stopped swinging and hopped off.

X

X

X

"Hey sis. Going somewhere fancy?" I look to my bedroom, my little sister Serah is now occupying my bed. She's smirking and her legs are swinging, hitting my bed with her heels with every movement.

"No, just going out with Fang and Vanille." She chuckles.

"Right, and I'm dating Snow Villiers." I frown, she knows I'm lying. Shit. "Who is he sis?" Oh I don't know, my fucking English teacher maybe Serah. I shrug and pin my hair in place with the hairclip and look at my reflection again. My phone beeps on my bed. Serah reaches for it and laughs.

"Give it here Serah." She pouts. I storm over and snatch the phone from her hand/ I open the text and read it. A smile coming onto my face.

"Now you have to tell me who it is."

I tuck my phone in by belt around my skirt and go back to the bathroom. After another once over I grab my jacket and pull it on, glancing at Serah as I pass and leave the room. "I'm going to find out sooner or later sis, so you might aswell be the one to tell me who it is you're dating." Serah shouts loudly, and I just know she did that to get me in trouble for leaving without saying anything. And s my dad will come down to question me.

And after a few seconds I'm right, he comes out of his room and to the stop of the stairs. "Where you off to Claire?"

I turn around from the front door slowly and shove my hands in my pockets. I try my best to not look guilty but he sees through it.

"Who is he?" Thanks a lot sister. Guess who's clothes are gonna be shredded before school on Monday?

"No-one already." I say with finality and leave the house. Closing the door not as quietly as I could have.

I storm down the path and start running. I know where I'm going but I need to be quick, otherwise if my father wants to chase after me I have to be out of his sight before he can open the door. I leap over a fence that reaches higher than my waist and then dart down an alleyway. I can't hear anything coming after me but I keep it up, even though my breathing is getting a bit harder.

I cut across a park, Fang's there and she calls my name but I keep running passed her and to the estate at the other side. I slow to a jog for the next five minutes until I get to his driveway.

I knock on the door, a few seconds later it opens.

He's wearing jeans and a button up black shirt. "Hey." I breathe out; he lets me in then shuts the door once I'm safely inside.

"Lightning are you okay?" I nod and collapse on his sofa and shrug off my coat, he doesn't mind so i drop it to the floor.

"Fine." I say, still trying to catch my breath. He takes a seat next to me and I takes his hand into mine, laying them together on my stomach.

"You sure?" He leans over me and runs his other hand up my legs and over my hip. stroking her leg. I shudder. "Well okay, but let me make you feel a little better." He kisses my neck, licking over it with his wet and eager tongue and trails it down to my collar bone.

"Fuck." I groan and arch my neck up to him. He chuckles.

"See. You're feeling better already." He let's go of my hand and grabs my hip gently. I spread my legs automatically and he fits between them, lying over my and kisses me.

"Amongst other things." He laughs. Noctis rubs his erection against me and moans into my mouth, our tongues battle for dominance and in the end he wins. I grab the back of his t-shirt and tough it up, he smiles against me and moves back so I can get it off him. I run my hands over his firm chest and he groans under my gentle touch, I graze over his stomach and then his erection when my hand reaches low enough and I press harder. I wrap my legs around his waist and lift my hips up to his as he gropes my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers.

"Take it off." I nod and sit up slightly his urgent fingers lifting it up over my head. He stares into my eyes before dropping his eyes lower to my bra and reaches his hands around my back to unclip it. My nipples are rock hard and are bleedingly sensitive when he sucks on them, he strokes his tongue over, lapping over them in circles. My head goes dizzy and I can't focus anything apart from his tongue, his lips, his teeth, his cock.

His hand disappears down his body to grasp the zipper and frees it from his confines. He pumps his hand up and down his shaft as he pleasures me, running his hands over my body. He stands up his penis erect and level with my head. I smirk up at him and take it my hand, grabbing his shaft and pump my hand up and down, up and down, up and down. "Suck on it." His husky voice demands of me. I lean my head forehead and take the tip in my mouth, lapping my tongue over it, tasting the pre-cum on squirting from it on the tip of my tongue.

Noctis groans and fists the back of my hair, making me bob my head back and forth. I take him in as far as he can go, getting him ready for when he'll be inside of me.

I snake my hand over my stomach and into my trousers, pulling the underwear inside and running my hand through my folds. Their dripping wet, and I'm so ready for him. Noctis moans above me and slowly let's go of the back of my head, he smiles down at me and I shuffle back onto the sofa. He pulls my trousers and underwear of then spreads my legs as far as they can go and holds them there by the ankles. He kisses the back of my knees gently. I moan and try to rub my centre on him, but he holds me in place and continues trailing wet kisses up and down my thighs.

I can feel my lust drip out of me and onto his sofa, his eyes gleam and finally he leans forward, sucking on my clit and grazing his teeth over it. Electric shoots straight through me and I gush onto his chin. "Oh God." He chuckles, the small sounds sending pleasure to every corner of me, but mostly to my stomach where it coils.

His fingers grab my ass and hold me in place when his tongue enters me, poking inside and his finger around me squeeze with every thrust of his tongue. "N-Noctis." He smiles and pulls back. His fingers stroke my folds, coating in my lust before dipping in torturously slow. I thrust my hips into him but he pulls away.

"Relax." I nod frantically and try to control my hips as he pumps his fingers slowly inside of me. "Good girl." He removes them with a wet pop and rises up so he's leaning above me, his hand on his member as he positions it at my entrance. He attaches his lips to m neck the thrusts his hips forward, pushing himself inside all the way to the hilt.

I scream in pleasure, the house rattles from the sound and I'm pretty sure I woke up the neighbours. But I don't fucking care. He plunges back until the tip is inside then rams back in. He slaps my ass with every thrust and the sound of my sex touching his is extremely erotic and make me moan his name with every touch.

He bites down on my neck. I'm sure it draws blood. I roll my hips into hip faster now and throw my head back when my stomach tightens. "Fuck Noctis, faster." He speeds up, grabbing a hold of my hips and pulls into him every time he pumps forward. My head is throw side to side, I can feel myself clench around him and he groans. "So close baby." He rams in harder, my breasts bouncing and my hands tangles in his hair.

I scream as I release, calling his name and shaking underneath him. White dots fill my vision and I can barely hear him grunt above me before filling me with his seed.

He lowers himself down so we're still joined and rests his head over my beating heart. He kisses my right over my heart and smiles fondly up at me as he does. His blue eyes clouded with lust and love. I rund my hand through his hair pulling up to meet me again. His lips clash with mine halfway, and when he rises he pushes himself inside of me further. I moan into Noctis mouth hotly as he kisses me hard, rocking his hips back and forth in time with mine.

I just hope none of his neighbours decide to investigate the screaming.

"I love you Lightning."

Oh who the fuck cares anyway. It's only sex.

"I love you too."

***blushes madly* So uh... yeah so that was it. I'm so damn nervous about posting this, but why the hell not. Leave a review if you like and thanks for reading :) **

**Sorry for any errors, feel free to point the out and I'll go over and correct them.**

**Lia**


End file.
